Amnésie
by Neko-Saki
Summary: Elle se réveille sans savoir où elle est, le corps endolorit... Sa mémoire s'est effacée. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Que peut-on bien ressentir quand on découvre l'histoire de sa propre vie... ? Cette fanfic prend place dans l'univers de Metal Gear Solid 4. L'histoire débute peu après le combat acharné entre Raiden et Vamp.
1. Naissance

**Chapitre 1: Naissance.**

L'envie de dormir. Pourtant l'endroit n'est pas très confortable... comme un canapé avec peu de rembourage. Mais je suis fatiguée, je veux dormir... J'essaie de bouger, mais mon corps me fait mal.. Des lignes lancinantes, comme des liens.

Soudainement, du bruit. Enfin je crois.. je suis peut-être simplement en train de rêver... Et c'est étrange, dans ce rêve, c'est comme si des personnes s'agitaient autour d'une autre.. une autre qui a l'air gravement blessée. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de ça ? J'ai du mal à comprendre..

Je crois que je ne dois plus être très fatiguée, puisque j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux.. Enfin j'essaie, ils sont complètement engourdis.. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière. Mais.. j'entends toujours ces personnes parler. Comment est-ce que j'arrive à me réveiller tout en continuant à rêver.. ? Je parviens à ouvrir entièrement les yeux.. C'est bizarre, ce plafond ne me dit rien... Je penche la tête, ce mur non plus... Mais alors.. ! J'ouvre grand les yeux, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine : je ne suis pas en train de rêver.. ! Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée là ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je tente de me relever pour comprendre la situation, mais mon corps est encore trop engourdit, et je retombe donc sur le canapé.

« E-Elle s'est r-ré-veillée ! »

Une voix de petite fille, des pas nonchalants qui se rapprochent rapidement puis s'arrêtent tout près.

« Je pensais pas que c'était possible de dormir autant... »

Une voix plus grave, d'homme, sûrement âgé... Puis des pas, le son de chaussures à talon qui résonne sur le métal. Je parviens non sans mal à me tourner, histoire de mettre des images sur ces sons. Un, deux, trois, quatre.. quatre visages. Trois me regardent..

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

La femme aux talons, sûrement.. agenouillée devant moi. La petite fille est à côté d'elle. Derrière, deux hommes.. celui qui tourne le dos doit être le vieil homme que j'ai entendu, celui à côté est trop jeune... Il me regarde, on dirait qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi faire.

Qui sont ces personnes ? Je ne les ai jamais vues. Me veulent-elles du mal ? Suis-je ici contre mon gré ? Ou sont-elles là pour m'aider ? Il faut que j'essaie de comprendre...

« As-tu mal quelque part ? »

Mal... Mon corps entier me lance... Regarder autour.. tenter de comprendre.. trouver quelque chose.. un petit indice... Je finis par apercevoir quelqu'un, près du mur d'en face, allongé.. Cette personne a l'air blessée.

« Je.. je vais demander l'autorisation d'atterir à Campbell. »

L'homme aux lunettes. Il est partit s'asseoir devant plusieur écrans.

La personne blessée. J'ai une vague impression.. de déjà-vu. Je tente de bouger, grimace. Mais je dois me lever..

« Non, reste allongée. Tu dois encore te reposer. »

La femme aux talons tente de me rallonger. Je refuse. Je ne peux pas me reposer dans ces conditions, sans même savoir où je suis, ce qui je fais ici... Je force pour me lever. Je suis étonnée, elle me laisse passer. Tant mieux.

Difficile de rester debout. Mais cette personne est peut-être mon seul indice.. Je progresse lentement, mes jambes sont encore trop faibles, je parviens à peine à les bouger. Ils me regardent tous. Peu importe, je dois continuer...

Non sans mal, j'arrive enfin près de la personne allongée. On dirait un homme, il porte une sorte d'armure.. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel avant. Serais-je tombée dans le coma, et me voilà maintenant réveillée des années plus tard ? Aurais-je dormi tout le temps que la science a progressé ? Où en sommes-nous ? En quelle année somme-nous exactement ?

« _Je pensais pas que c'était possible de dormir autant..._ » Combien de temps ai-je dormi, au juste ? C'est au milieu de toutes ces interrogations que je regarde son visage. D'un seul coup, je me souviens.

A la seconde où je pose les yeux sur son visage, une image se placarde dans mon esprit : ce même visage, complètement flou, me regardant de dessus. Disant quelque chose dans le genre « Tu m'entends ? ». C'est tout. C'est tout ce que j'arrive à me souvenir.. Pourquoi est-il là maintenant ? Et moi ? Si je le réveille, il pourra sûrement me dire ce qui s'est passé et ce que je fais ici...

Au moment où je pose ma main sur son torse, la froideur du métal me jette un frisson. Aucune chaleur humaine. Comme s'il s'agissait seulement d'une armure vide. Puis je sens quelque chose.. quelque chose de liquide. J'enlève ma main et la regarde. Sur le bout de mes doigts, un liquide blanc. Que.. qu'est-ce que c'est ? D'où ça sort ? Je regarde à nouveau le corps de l'homme allongé, et cette fois, je remarque le nombre affolant de plaies et de coupures sur son corps. La peur. Je recule, tombe à terre. Est-ce que c'est.. son sang ? Non, c'est impossible.. cette chose est blanche.. ça ne peut pas être... Tout s'embrouille. Je ne cerne plus rien, tout m'échappe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Une main m'attrape. Par instinct, je me débats. J'essaie de leur crier un « Laissez-moi tranquille ! » mais rien à faire, rien ne sort... La main insiste, et une deuxième fini par me bloquer les épaules. C'est la femme aux talons. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité ici. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Tout va bien. »

Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Je suis complètement perdue !

« Je pense qu'elle est perdue. C'est un peu normal.. Pourquoi ne pas nous présenter tranquillement ? »

Je tourne la tête. C'est l'homme aux lunettes qui a parlé. Le vieux monsieur ne dit rien, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir prendre part à la situation.. La petite fille a l'air inquiète. Je regarde la femme.

« Fais nous confiance. D'accord ? » Ses mains relâchent mes épaules. Elle essaie de me rassurer avec un sourire.

Je m'appelle Naomi Hunter. Tu peux m'appeler Naomi. Lui, c'est Hal Emmerich.

Elle me montre l'homme d'un regard.

- Heu.. Enchanté.

Il a l'air timide..

- Elle, c'est Sunny. Elle s'est bien occupée de toi pendant que tu dormais. Elle m'a aidée à soigner tes blessures.

- Bo-Bonsoir.

Elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à parler correctement... Mes blessures ? Comment...

- Le monsieur qui n'a pas l'air concerné par la situation, c'est Snake. Il a mauvais caractère mais il a un bon fond.

- Hmpf. J'aimerais savoir qui de nous deux a le plus mauvais caractère...

Elle ne répond pas à sa remarque. Elle lève les yeux vers l'homme allongé sur l'espèce de table à coussin.

- Lui, c'est Raiden.

Elle me regarde.

- C'est lui qui t'a trouvée et qui nous a demandé de t'emmener.

Trouvée ? Où ? Et pourquoi vouloir m'emmener ?

Je crois qu'elle a vu que ça me perturbe encore plus.

- On en sait pas plus que toi, il ne nous a rien dit. Tu pourras lui demander ce que tu veux savoir quand il sera rétabli.

Décidemment, cette situation est vraiment étrange...

- E-et toi ? Co-comment tu t'a- t'ap-pelles ?

La petite fille. Sunny, je crois. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais soudainement, rien..

- Elle est peut-être muette.

L'homme aux lunettes était revenu. Il s'approche et me tend un papier et un stylo. J'hésite, puis je les prends.

- Tiens. Tu peux écrire ton nom dessus.

A ce moment, je regarde la feuille blanche. Le stylo dans ma main. Mon nom.. je dois écrire mon nom.

- Alors ? Tu sais écrire au moins ?

- Je pense pas que ce soit le problème.

Le vieil homme a répondu à celui à lunettes.

- Comment ça ?

- Amnésie, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Choc post-traumatique, quelque chose comme ça.. C'est assez fréquent.

Le vieil homme regardait sa cigarette tout en parlant. Une amnésie.. ? Peut-être... Je n'arrive même pas à savoir quel est mon prénom. Impossible.. rien ne vient. Je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle. Ni même si j'en ai déjà eu un. Je ne sais rien de moi...

Qui suis-je ?

- Ca risque de poser problème. Il va falloir te trouver un nom d'emprunt, en attendant que tu te souviennes de ton vrai nom.

C'est vrai, la femme a raison.. mais je ne peux pas me choisir un prénom.. Qui sait le temps que je le garderai ? Et si je ne me souviens jamais de mon vrai nom ?

D'un coup, je sens quelque chose de lourd se poser sur ma tête. Une main, je crois... Tout le monde se met à regarder l'homme sur la table.

- Sara... C'est.. le nom que j'aurai donné.. à ma fille... si je...

- Raiden.. répondit la femme devant moi.

Tout le monde a l'air triste pour lui. Sa voix est bizarre, comme si elle venait d'un micro qui marche mal. « Sara »...

La femme me regarde à nouveau. Elle me demande si ce prénom me convient. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre idée.. et il faut dire que je l'aime bien, alors j'aquiesce avec la tête. Ceci dit, j'ai déjà oublié leurs prénoms à eux.. Je ne me souviens que de celui de Snake parce que je trouve ce prénom étrange, et puis Raiden...

- Très bien. Alors maintenant nous t'appellerons Sara. Mais n'hésite pas à nous dire si tu te souviens de ton prénom, d'accord ?

Le poids sur ma tête s'enlève doucement. De la même manière, j'ai l'impression de me sentir un peu mieux. Comme si j'étais en sécurité.. Mais.. il me reste quand même beaucoup de choses que je dois essayer de comprendre, et même de me rappeler.


	2. Eveil

**Chapitre 2: Eveil. **

Je suis dans ma chambre. Enfin.. je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça une chambre, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé.. C'est le deuxième jour que je suis ici. Que je me suis réveillée ici. D'après eux, on est en 2014. Ca ne me paraît pas étrange. Snake est parti. Une mission.. je crois qu'ils doit récupérer quelque chose. Ils ont également trouvé un moyen de guérir Raiden. Naomi et Sunny sont parties chercher le matériel. Ca va faire environ une heure maintenant.

Raiden... Naomi m'a un peu expliqué. Ce liquide blanc.. c'était bien son sang. Du sang artificiel. A l'heure actuelle, il lui faut une dialyse. Il serait en train de s'intoxiquer.. J'aimerai bien l'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose ici... Pas même faire des recherches sur moi-même, puisque je ne me souviens de rien. C'est le trou noir. Et c'est vraiment angoissant. Je ne sais même pas quel âge j'ai exactement.. 17, 18, 20 ? J'en sais rien... Pas même ma date d'anniversaire.. J'ai beau essayer.. faire tout les efforts que je peux, l'écran devant mes yeux reste inlassablement vide. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

Et ces blessures.. sur mon corps.. d'où viennent-elles ? Comment est-ce que je me suis fait ça ? Ou.. est-ce que quelqu'un me les a infligées ? C'est si angoissant.. de ne pas savoir. Ca me rend dingue. Si j'y pense de trop, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle.

Heureusement, j'arrive à me sortir de ces pensées. On dirait que l'on se pose, sûrement pour récupérer Naomi et Sunny. Je décide de descendre, on ne sait jamais, si je peux être utile.

- Hal, on a récupéré la table de dialyse !

- On va pouvoir so-soigner J-Jack !

Jack ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-elle Jack ? Peu importe pour le moment, je vais les aider à installer le matériel. Hal nous aide à placer la table, puis à déplacer Raiden sur celle-ci. C'est assez délicat.. Sunny et moi aidons Naomi à le « brancher » et démarrer la dialyse. Il ne bouge presque pas, grimace à peine, mais je vois bien qu'il souffre beaucoup. Il essaie de ne rien laisser paraître...

- Voilà. Il faudra attendre 48 heures avant que la dialyse ne soit finie. Je pense que ça ira, il va s'en sortir.

- Merci, Naomi. Hal sourit d'une façon bizarre. Je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

- J-Je vais préparer d-des œufs !

Une fois Sunny montée à la cuisine, Naomi s'en va prendre une douche. Hal retourne sur ses PC. Je me tourne vers Raiden. Je suis soulagée de savoir qu'il va s'en sortir. Même si je ne connais personne ici, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir quelqu'un mourir.. Et puis.. il me doit encore des explications. Je veux savoir. J'en ai le droit.

Ses yeux sont fermés. Est-il inconscient, endormi, ou seulement en train de se reposer ? Est-il conscient de ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce ? Je me demande.. Je ne dirai pas qu'il me fait peur, mais il m'intimide. Il a pourtant l'air si paisible, sa respiration semble tout à fait calme et décontractée. Mais ça doit faire très mal.. de s'intoxiquer avec son propre sang. J'ai du mal à imaginer quel genre de douleur ça peut être. Une douleur qui vient de l'intérieur.. Après un petit temps d'hésitation de la part de mon corps, je pose ma main sur la sienne. Même frisson que la première fois.. la froideur du métal.

Pourquoi.. Pourquoi avoir voulu m'emmener..

Alors que je m'aprête à retomber dans le vide de ma mémoire, je sens une légère pression sur mes doigts. Il est en train de serrer ma main. Pourtant, il a toujours les yeux fermés..

- Tu ne.. te souviens pas... n'est-ce.. pas ?

Sa voix est toujours aussi faible. Me souvenir.. mais de quoi ?

- C'est.. peut-être mieux... ainsi..

Je veux lui demander pourquoi mais, comme à chaque fois, aucun son ne sort. Difficile de se faire comprendre de quelqu'un qui a les yeux fermés quand on ne parvient pas à parler. Je baisse la tête, en signe de frustration et d'abandon. Je ferai peut-être mieux de le laisser se soigner tranquillement, on pourra sûrement parler plus facilement quand il sera sur pieds. Je retire alors doucement ma main de la sienne. Mais je jure que je ne le lacherai pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas expliqué ou que je n'aurai pas retrouvé la mémoire.

J'entends Sunny redescendre, une assiette dans les mains. Elle tente de l'offrir à Hal, mais sans succès. Il refuse son offre en s'efforçant de ne pas la blesser. Un échec, la petite est contrariée, ça se voit. Et visiblement ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Elle se dirige alors vers moi.

- E-Est-ce, que tu-tu en veux ? Tu dois m-manger.. me dit-elle en me tendant l'assiette.

Je prends l'assiette et lui souris en guise de remerciement. Elle tourne la tête vers le blessé.

- Tu t'i-inquiète pour Jack ? C-Ca va aller, tu-tu sais.

« Jack », encore.

Je cherche autour de moi. Ils sont là, sur la table. Les papiers laissés à ma disposition pour communiquer. Je pose l'assiette et prends le stylo, avec lequel j'écris « Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Jack ? » sur une feuille.

- Pa-Parce que c'est c-comme ça, c'est comme ça qu-qu'il s'appelle.

- « On m'a dit que c'était Raiden son nom »

- N-Non ! Son vrai nom, c-c-c'est Jack !

Ca a l'air de la contrarier. Ca ne m'a pas vraiment éclairée, mais bon, je n'insiste pas.

- « D'accord. Merci. »

- D-de rien. Elle baisse la tête et monte à nouveau à l'étage.

Je repose alors la feuille et retrouve l'assiette que j'ai laissée sur la table. Je vais au moins y goûter, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir. Les œufs ne sont pas très bien cuits, mais bon.. Ce n'est pas si mauvais en fait. Meilleur que les rations millitaires en tout cas... Je me demande vraiment comment des soldats peuvent survivre avec ce genre de chose. … Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix en fait.

Je regarde à nouveau les feuilles. Blanches. Vierges. Une envie me vient. Remplir cet espace. Combler ce vide. Briser ce « rien » déstabilisant. Je reprends donc le stylo et me saisi d'une feuille que je place devant moi. Format portrait. Pourquoi pas paysage ? Non, portrait. Mon corps et mon esprit se sentent plus libres de s'exprimer dans ce format. Ceci dit.. je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai envie de représenter, de dessiner.. Est-ce qu'au moins je sais dessiner ? C'est le moment de le savoir...

Un trait. Deux traits. En moins d'une seconde, je suis ébranlée par la difficulté de la représentation physique de quelque chose que l'on a soi-même du mal à cerner. Je décide alors de me laisser aller. Qui sait, j'arriverai peut-être à quelque chose, l'inspiration parviendra peut-être à se concrétiser ainsi. Je laisse alors ma main aller. Aucune restriction. C'est un peu difficile au début, mais étrangement, on se laisse vite emporter par le flot de l'instinct. Je sens.. comme une tornade grouillant en moi, ne demandant qu'à sortir par la pointe de mon stylo. Comme si tout voulait se déverser d'une seule traite sur cette feuille blanche. Ne pas me retenir. Laisser aller.. mes émotions...

C'est difficile. Il y en a beaucoup, beaucoup trop... Pourtant je n'arrive pas très bien à les identifier. De la peur ? Ou bien de l'angoisse ? Ou encore la colère ? Frustration ? .. Solitude ? Même tout ces mots sont flous.. Ils sont trop précis, trop catégoriques. Ils sont proches mais à la fois très loin de représenter ce que je ressens. Est-ce quelque chose de descriptible ? Peut-être que non... Je me sens complètement absorbée par toutes ces émotions. Ce sont comme.. une multitude de taches floues, visqueuses et noires, qui grossissent et rétrécissent, s'emmêlent, se confondent. Le seul sentiment possible devant ce chaos flou et monotone : la sensation d'être perdu. On ne sait plus qui on est, ni ce qu'on fait là, et pourquoi on voit cette chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé représenter ? Tant de questions sans réponse... Si incompréhensible...

- Sara.. ? Sara !

Une sonorité familière vient perturber les oscillations régulières de ces tâches noires.

Une main sur mon épaule.

- Sara !

Je finis par revenir à moi, sortir de mes pensées. Hal, devant moi. Devant mes yeux. Il a l'air bizarre. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? A quoi étais-je en train de penser à l'instant ? Et.. tiens c'est étrange.. je sens quelque chose couler sur mes joues.. mes yeux sont embués... Des larmes.. ?

Tu t'es mise à pleurer et à écrire ça à toute vitesse, on aurait dit que tu allais casser la table ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

… Est-ce que Hal est en colère ? Il est en train de me brandir une feuille devant le visage. Il y a plein de choses écrites sur cette feuille.. Il y a des traits, comme des ébauches de griboullis, qui se transforment en vagues dessins.. des esquisses.. des visages, des personnages... Mais toutes ces ébauches sont recouvertes par un texte en vrac.. Quoique.. en y regardant de plus près, ce n'est pas tout à fait un texte... Non. Il n'y a d'ailleurs que deux mots d'écrits sur cette feuille : « DEAD CELL ».

Je regarde Hal. D'où il sort ça ? Jamais j'aurai pu faire un truc pareil.. Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. J'y comprends rien.

Face à mon silence, il fini par s'asseoir.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Hein ? Ce que je sais ?

Je prends un papier pour lui répondre.

- « Savoir quoi ? »

- A propos de ce qu'il y a sur cette feuille.

- « Je ne sais rien, ça ne me dit rien. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Un silence. Il hésite à répondre. Ou il réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire.

- « Explique-moi s'il te plait, je ne comprends pas. Ca pourrait peut-être m'aider.. »

Toujours rien. Il détourne le regard. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler... Mais moi j'ai envie de savoir.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une raison. Raiden ne nous aurait pas demandé de t'emmener avec nous sans bonne raison. Mais là...

Il se frotte le front avec sa main. Il est perturbé. Ca m'intrigue de plus en plus.

- « C'est quoi « DEAD CELL » ? »

- … Des souvenirs.. et j'aurai aimé qu'ils restent à leur place.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt.

- Je dois.. retourner aider Snake.

Je parviens à lui écrire avant qu'il se lève :

- « Vous allez m'en parler un jour ? »

Il me considéra un instant.

- .. Oui.

Sans rien ajouter, il retourne sur ses ordinateurs. Je regarde à nouveau la feuille. Je me souviens des premiers traits, mais pour le reste, rien. Les deux mots sont écrits et répétés de façon violente. Pareil pour les dessins.. comme si quelqu'un s'était acharné. Tellement qu'il est assez difficile d'identifier les dessins. En tout cas moi je n'y arrive pas. Je dois sûrement haïr cette « DEAD CELL » ainsi que ces personnes... Pourquoi ? M'ont-ils fait quelque chose ?

Un bruit de métal me sort de mes réflexions. C'est Sunny qui descend.


End file.
